New Way in Konoha
by Nara Kazame
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah sebatang kara yang tinggal di Oto. Penderitaannya tak hanya sampai disitu saja, ternyata di surat wasiat mendiang orangtuanya, Sakura harus pergi ke Konoha dengan modal peninggalan langka yaitu tanduk rusa milik Klan Nara. Sebenarnya ada apakah antara Sakura dan Klan Nara? dan Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya di desa shinobi tersebut?/ Sakura H. & secret.


**Disclaimer: Jika saya Masashi Kishimoto, saya akan membuat chara sendiri bernama Nara Kazame dan menjadikannya yang terkuat ;;)**

**Story by: Nara Kazame**

Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah sebatang kara yang tinggal di Oto. Penderitaannya tak hanya sampai disitu saja, ternyata di surat wasiat mendiang orangtuanya, Sakura harus pergi ke Konoha dengan modal peninggalan langka yaitu tanduk rusa milik Klan Nara. Sebenarnya ada apakah antara Sakura dan Klan Nara? dan Bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya di desa shinobi tersebut?

Semburat kejinggaan tampak dari ufuk barat, menandakan hari hampir malam. Gadis dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald ini, kini hanya terpaku diam menatapi gedung di depannya.

Beberapa hari berselang setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, ia dipanggil untuk pembacaan surat wasiat mendiang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_nya. Sebagai satu-satunya yang terdekat –atau mungkin yang tersisa dari keluarga Haruno tersebut. Gadis ini juga heran sendiri, bagaimana mungkin keluarga miskin yang notabene tinggal di Oto –desa yang hampir punah- mempunyai surat wasiat. Memang mendiang orangtuanya itu punya apa?

Oh please.. jangan remehkan mereka, sayang. Nyatanya hidup di Oto memang tidak semudah di desa lainnya. Misalnya Suna, kota lalu-lintas perdagangan Internasional. Seluruh penduduk desa Oto berhamburan berimigrasi ke Suna. Mencari penghidupan yang layak. Disini, gadis ini pun sama menderitanya. Terkadang ia heran mengapa ia hidup disini, hanya dengan orangtuanya –yang sekarang juga telah tiada- tanpa sanak-saudara. Bahkan tetangga saja tidak punya.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya salah seorang resepsionist yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk kantor, bertepatan dengan satpam yang juga menjaga keamanan kantor tersebut.

"Ya, saya Sakura."

"Silakan Anda langsung menuju lantai 4. Anda ditunggu Tuan Yagashi sejak tadi," Sakura lantas tidak langsung bergerak. Ia menghela napas sebentar, berbalik badan dan melangkah menuju lift.

Mengherankan untuk Sakura. Di desa yang serba kekurangan begini, masih ada gedung yang bisa dibilang megah dan mewah. Tempat dimana semua aktivitas, mulai dari pembayaran pajak, kepengurusan kepindahan kewarganegaraan, dan lainnya dilakukan disini.

Sakura tiba di lantai 4, tepat berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan bertuliskan, 'Yagashi'. Ia ingat betul, Tuan Yagashi ini yang meneleponnya tempo hari. Memintanya datang secepat mungkin untuk pembahasan surat wasiat. Tapi Sakura baru bisa datang sekarang. Belasungkawanya begitu mendalam pada kedua orangtuanya. Wajar saja, bukan? Ia sekarang sebatang kara.

"Silakan masuk." Suara itu menggema kala Sakura telah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah, seorang pria berusia sekitar 40 tahun duduk di belakang meja dengan balutan kemeja formal. "Ah, Nona Sakura. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

Tanpa dipersilakan melalui ucapan, Sakura duduk di depan meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan Tuan Yagashi. Pria itu lekas mengambil berkas-berkas di tumpukan rak disamping meja kerjanya. Sakura hanya mampu memandangi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Nah, Nona Sakura. Mengapa kau baru datang setelah hampir seminggu berlalu? Kau tahu 'kan, kau sendirian disini. Ini sangat penting untuk kehidupanmu, kau tahu?" ucap Tuan Yagashi sambil tetap membuka lembaran-lembaran di tangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk datar.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu…" Sakura akhirnya berucap. "apa benar orangtuaku meninggalkan sesuatu untukku? Semacam barang atau hak kepemilikan?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Orangtuamu sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, maka dari itu, ketika umurmu tujuh tahun, atau sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka datang kemari untuk membuat surat wasiat. Biar kubacakan isinya untukmu,

_Anakku yang tersayang dan satu-satunya, Sakura Haruno. Ketika kau mendengar atau membaca surat ini, mungkin tou-san dan kaa-san sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Sebenarnya ada rahasia besar menyangkut keluarga kita yang seharusnya tou-san dan kaa-san jelaskan sejak dulu. Tapi tak apa, singkatnya saja, kaa-sanmu berasal dari keluarga Nara, pergilah ke desa Konoha. Tuan Yagashi akan membawakan peninggalan asli Klan Nara, yaitu tanduk rusa. Itulah satu-satunya peluangmu, Nak. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu disana. Aku yakin, mereka disana akan menerimamu. Salam, tou-san dan kaa-san_."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Apa benar kaa-sannya berasal dari Klan Nara? Klan apakah itu? Sakura belum pernah mendengarnya sama sekali. Dan oh, apa tadi isi suratnya? Pergi ke Konoha? Pergi mengelilingi desa Oto saja dia belum pernah, apalagi harus ke Konoha!

"Tuan, bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke Konoha? Aku tidak tahu jalan." Kata Sakura polos. Tuan Yagashi agak terkekeh mendengarnya, namun ia kembali berdiri, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah brangkas dari meja kerjanya. Sakura meneliti dengan seksama.

"Nah, Sakura. Kemarilah!" Sakura menurut, ia menghampiri Yagashi. Lalu Yagashi menarik lengan Sakura, menempelkan telapak tangan Sakura pada salah satu bagian brankas tersebut. Dan seketika brankas tersebut terbuka. Nampaklah sesuatu seperti sebuah tulang namun lebih besar dan bentuknya aneh.

"Itukah…?"

"Ya, Nona Sakura. Ini adalah tanduk rusa, peninggalan terpenting Klan Nara. Kaa-sanmu pernah bercerita, bahwa sejak ia menikah dengan tou-sanmu, seluruh keluarga besar dari Klan Nara mewariskan tanduk rusa untuk kaa-sanmu. Supaya jika terjadi apa-apa, keluarga Klan Nara tersebut bisa membantu dengan bukti ini."

"Lalu… apakah penyebab kematian tou-san dan kaa-san benar hanya kecelakaan?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Kegilaan apalagi yang akan melandanya?

"Tentu tidak, Nona Sakura. Tou-san dan kaa-sanmu memang selalu diincar oleh banyak pemimpin Klan. Tanduk rusa adalah peninggalan langka dengan nilai jual tertinggi sekarang. Tentunya tou-san dan kaa-sanmu sudah menduganya, maka mereka menyimpannya di tempat aman." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yagashi langsung menutup kembali brankas tersebut, lalu mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat kosong. Ia meletakkan semua data-data penting disana, lalu menyegelnya.

"Kapan aku harus ke Konoha? Lalu bagaimana dengan jasad tou-san dan kaa-san?" tanya Sakura agak panik. Yagashi memberikan amplop cokelat lumayan besar ke tangan Sakura, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Untuk kepindahanmu ke Konoha, semua sudah dipersiapkan. Besok pagi kau sudah bisa berangkat. Dan untuk jasad kedua orangtuamu, sesuai isi wasiat mereka yang satunya. Jasad mereka akan dibakar setelah pelaksanaan serah-terima wasiat dan kau boleh membawa abunya." Jelas Yagashi tenang. Sakura agaknya merasa lega. Keputusan kedua orangtuanya memang bijaksana, atau memang sudah direncakan dengan matang, eh?

Malam ini juga terpaksa diadakan pembakaran jasad kedua mendiang orangtuanya. Salah Sakura sendiri, ia datang sangat terlambat dan sudah senja. Tetapi prosesi pembakaran berjalan lancar. Sakurapun sudah meletakkan abu di dalam sebuah guci lumayan besar untuk dibawa ke Konoha.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam harinya. Ia terus berpikir tentang Klan Nara yang berada di Konoha. Dan ah, ya, bagaimana keadaan Desa itu, ya? Apakah jauh lebih baik dari Oto? Ya… tentu saja. Menurut sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca, Konoha adalah desa lahirnya para shinobi-shinobi hebat, dan menjadi panutan desa lainnya.

Selama membaca buku tersebut, Sakura tidak pernah mengerti bagian keninjaan dan dunia per-shinobi-an. Baginya semua terasa begitu asing. Buku-buku mengenai jurus dalam ninja pun tak pernah selesai ia baca. Karena menurutnya itu hanya mitos. Atau beberapa jurus khas dari Klan-nya yang bisa saja dari mata, berupa Sharingan dan Byakugan.

Dan mengenai Bijuu, apakah benar binatang sebesar itu, yang mampu menghancurkan satu desa besar seperti Konoha dipindahkan ke tubuh seorang bayi lalu menyegelnya? Sungguh aneh. Lebih parahnya lagi, Bijuu tersebut berbeda, dari satu sampai sepuluh. Ah, benar-benar membingungkan!

Dan dari desas-desus yang belakangan ini sering terdengar, ada sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang tergabung dari seluruh missing-nin dari desanya. Semakin rumit saja masalah ini. Apalagi Sakura harus belajar juga menjadi ninja. Tapi, apakah darah ninja kaa-sannya atau tou-sannya mengalir dalam darahnya? Bagaimana jika tidak?

Selama ini Sakura belum pernah sama sekali merasa memiliki kekuatan lebih. Atau –menurut yang Sakura baca- namanya cakra. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu. Semuanya berjalan khayalak orang normal saja. Tapi, ya… lihat saja nanti. Semoga dewi fortuna masih setia disisi Sakura.

Pendek? IYA! Ini baru permulaan aja, dan yang namanya mula-mula pasti belom seru dong :D

Dibantu Review nya ya minnaaa~ soalnya aku newbie disini :D mohon bantuannya juga senpai-senpai semuaaaaa :D


End file.
